Broken
by livelovemusic96
Summary: AE. In the end of book two of breaking dawn Bella dies instead of turning. Leaving Edward and their family to raise their daughter. Along side the wolves and some younger new members things get crazy with new enemies threatening their lives. Then with running from their enemies things get interesting after some one shows up on their side no one expects. R&R!
1. Preface

_They say that from the instant you lay eyes on her, a father adores his daughter. Whoever she grows up to be, she is always to him that little girl in pigtails. She makes him feel like Christmas. In exchange, he makes a secret promise not to see the awkwardness of her teenage years, the mistakes she makes or the secrets she keeps._


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to the family

[Esme]

The world suddenly swirled as Sam and the others backed away into the trees. It was the moment that we realized where there should have been a beating heart fueled by venom- it was silent. The hope once there moments ago now vanished and I watched heart broken as Edward wobbled. Falling to the damp earth on his knees. I could see the burning man I had seen prior. The pain, the suffering, the guilt all now swam inside my son's black eyes.

Jasper tensed and instantly Alice was at his side. A hand resting on his brother's shoulder worryingly. Jasper stayed focused though, his eyes zoned on his brother who had dug his white fingers into the damp earth. I held back dry tearless sobs as I watched him. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. We all loved Bella too, but nothing like Edward had.

It pained me to see him like this. It had only been a few months now after everything. Only a few months since we had come back after Edward decided staying away wasn't best. Only a few months that we saw him truly happy again. Now I saw the boy I had the night after he had left Bella. The boy who pushed us away to get through the grief and ran. Now I was afraid this boy had came back, had came and had vengeance on his heart.

All of us watched with sad eyes before he had brought his now muddy fingers from the ground and stood. Jasper had taken a step toward him now. Keeping Alice protectively behind him as Jacob suddenly emerged in human form from the trees. Suddenly Edward's eyes had snapped open making Jasper shoot forward grabbing nothing but air. Edward had run inside now and suddenly the fear lurched inside my stomach. The anger on his features was terrifying and Jasper was moving forward the moment Jacob Emmett and Carlisle had. Alice watched worried before we both went inside.

I slowed my steps to see Jasper had Edward cornered behind the steps. The burning man's head in his hands. Emmett at Jasper's side with Carlisle beside Edward a hand on his shoulder. Edward nodded after a moment and they moved. Making Jacob step in front of Renesmee and Rose. Edward's eyes fueled again but this time with a sadness.

"I wasn't going to hurt her Jacob." He snapped venomously and I frowned glancing between the two with worry. He glanced behind him then and his expression softened. I relaxed then and he walked forward until in front of them. The young baby looked at her father and smiled. Her small dimpled hand closing around the finger that had stroked her cheek.

For a moment my son's eyes seemed, to glow as he watched her. He silently ran his fingers gently through the curls on her small head before kissing her fore head. He then met her gaze her eyes so much like her mothers before his eyes went back to the despair.

I frowned as I watched as he turned heading up the stairs in a flashing blur. I could see the monster he believed himself to be in his expression and had respect for his action once I realized he was getting away from Renesmee when he was angry.

Frowning I sighed sadly and felt the burning tears fill my eyes. Tears that would never shed. I moved then, and watched Renesmee's anxious eyes. They watched after her father sadly before snapping to the others as the crowded around her.

Her eyes light up with joy as the others would talk. It seemed- as if she recognized there voices-impossible enough I believed it were true. Though each time we heard the screaming fit of rage up stairs her eyes would fill with tears. I flinched from the cries; we could all hear the smashing and the tearing.

With a heavy heart I stood by and saw the kind of parents the rest of our family could have been..._should have been_. It upset me to see them with Renesmee, knowing they'd never be able to have their own children. Even though each of us had already fallen in love with this little miracle. Each of them smiling as she scanned over there faces before a smile light up her cherub like features. I knew by seeing them like this how good of parents they could have been.

But, out of all of them, there was one I found the hardest to watch, and it was not the one I thought it would be. It wasn't Rose, whose chances were stolen. It wasn't Emmett, with his childlike attitude that would have made him the most wonderful father. It wasn't Alice who had began to run her fingers ever so lightly through her soft ringlets, the gentle ness showing how much of a loving mother she would have been. It was Jasper.

Renesmee who was smiling with a row of perfect white teeth, had glanced over the moment Jasper had stepped reluctantly toward them as Alice ushered him forward. Renesmee's chocolate eyes had zoned in on him immediately, curious to see this new face. His eyes now golden and were, well curious. I watched as he stood back eyeing her warily, undoubtedly waiting for fear to course through her at the sight of his scarred features. It broke my heart all over to realize that he thought his appearance would frighten her.

But I understood his reaction. We'd all been afraid of Jasper when we'd first seen him. His fierce, sharp eyes and protective nature over Alice had betrayed his gentle nature, and we'd all been fooled. For a moment we had all thought him the monster he believed himself to be. We were wrong, so incredibly wrong.

My eyes burned again and I bit into my bottom lip with sadness. Jasper could not see how gentle he was. How he could not see how much of a strong kind man he was. He was wonderful and Renesmee had seen it instantly. Like all of us should have.

We all watched, as she'd struggled with Rose to get to him. We all were completely and utterly amazed and baffled as he stepped forward and raised his arms to meet her outstretched hands.

Rose had cautiously gave up her hold, but with wide, anxious eyes, and we had all waited with fear as the most dangerous in our family held the most vulnerable. Then nothing happened. He rocked her and a small smile stretched thinly across his lips. I wanted to be giddy with joy as we all watched him with her. Seeing some of the hard stone walls around him crumble as Renesmee watched him with curious eyes. Her small ivory dimpled hand reached up and traced a silver scar along his jaw.

He tensed but only slightly as she looked confused at the silver crescent. As if she could comprehend what it was and why it was on her uncle's face. We all laughed as she gave a frustrated 'humph' and had dropped her hand. She looked around surprised from the noise before a smile had begun to light up here face. One by one the others had held her and talked to her softly.

I wanted to be happy watching my children with my grandchild. I just couldn't, because _all _of my children were not here. All of them were not happy and smiling down here watching the little miracle wrap each of us around her small dimpled little fingers.

But the one man that should have been down here, was upstairs in pain. I heard the shuffling now. The deep breathes and the foot steps slowly, oh ever so slowly make it's way down the steps. All of us turned to see Edward had come down and I hadn't even noticed Renesmee had fallen asleep once I handed her back over to Jacob. I hadn't even noticed he had fallen asleep in the chair in the corner of our living room. I watched the others as they tried to do their own things but most just sat or stood staring at the sun which was slowly rising over the horizon. I just watched them as I sat on the window seat. Carlisle stood beside me and we both glanced up as Edward's voice spoke softly.

"She fell asleep." he said in awe and I nearly broke into tears, hearing him speak. Carlisle simply nodded and watched him silently. Edward smiled numbly. "Ironic." he said as I looked at him. "How so?" Jasper asked as he shifted on the couch turning to look at his brother. Edward didn't even bother looking at him, he just kept his black eyes on his daughter's sleeping face across the room. " The only child whose family doesn't sleep, sleeps herself. " he smiled humorlessly before he walked across the room and silently took her from Jacob who reluctantly gave her to him.

He smiled softly at her and stroked her cheek. She stirred but didn't wake. She simply just gripped the fabric of his shirt in her small little fists. "So does this mean you aren't leaving us again?" Alice asked softly as he suddenly set his jaw. He looked at her and the look said every. He then turned and walked into the dinning room. Giving all of us his answer.


End file.
